A Shrek Tale
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: A Jelsa Shrek AU! Elsa is cursed princess. She was a princess by day, Snowflake by night. Her parents locked her up in a tower. She can become a permanent, perfect princess, after a true love's kiss. Jack is a Snowflake;feared by everyone. What happens when their lives intertwine? Would Elsa become the princess she wants to be? Or will Jack steal her heart accidentally? COVER BY ME
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I didn't finish SnowflakeMoon College AU yet, but this is easy to upload because I'm using the Shrek theme! **

**DISCLAIMER: DREAMWORKS AND DISNEY OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

_Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knigts had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but non prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. _

I fold up the story book and laugh. "Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of sh-" I flush the toilet and walk out.

Oh, yeah. I forgot. My name is Jack Frost, anything else you want to know?

As I'm walking around my fjord, I hear whispers.

"Think it's in there?"

"All right. Let's get it!"

"Hold on, do you know what that thing can do to you?"

"Yeah, it'll freeze your bones for it's clothes!"

Oh, I guess I forgot something again. I'm Jack Frost, a Snowflake Kissed. We're also known as Snowflakes. I don't know why I'm saying 'we'. I'm the only Snowflake I know. Snowflakes have ice powers, and are feared everywhere. Basically everyone wants to kill me.

I fly up above the men.

"Look! It's over there!" One man points.

"Back! Back I say!" I shout at them. Trembling, they point their spheres at me.

I cast ice shards close to them, just to taunt.

"This is where you run," I whisper, and they listen.

Ah, the life of a Snowflake.

* * *

I walk over to the auction of Fairytale Creatures, just for amusement.

"I'm not a puppet! I'm a real boy!" A wooden puppet exclaims.

"Five shillings for the possessed boy," one man bargains.

"He talks! I swear!" One woman shouts.

"Get her out of my sight," one man grunts.

"No! He does talk!" The woman backs up and accidentally knocks a fairy on... A snowman? The snowman begins to float.

"I'm flying! Wow, a flying, talking, snowman in summer. You don't see that everyday!" The snowman chuckles.

"He can fly!" Everyone exclaims.

"That's right! I can fly! You might've seen a housefly, or maybe a superfly, but you've never seen a donkey fly! Haha!" The snowman looks pleased with himself. "Oh-oh!" The snowman suddenly bumps into a tree and falls.

I shrug, and walk up a path that leads to my fjord. All of a sudden, I feel something bump into me. I turn and see the snowman, and he gasps.

"Get him!" Footprints come towards us, and the snowman hides behind me.

"You there! Snowflake!" A guard calls.

"Yes?" I turn around nonchalantly.

"By the order of Lord Weasltown I am authorized to place you both under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility!" The head guard looks nervous.

"Oh? You and what army?" I smirk.

The guard turns, and realizes that his army was gone. He scurried off immediately.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman says. I turn around, and he has his twigs stretched out for a hug.

"Whatever. I don't do hugs. Go hug your friends," I turn around and begin walking.

"I don't have friends. Hey, I'll stick with you! You can use that stick thingy to scare people off too, can't you?" Olaf gestures to my staff.

I send out ice shards in the air, and the fall near the snowman, but he dodges them.

"Oh, wow. That was really scary!" Olaf chuckles, and keeps following me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, frustrated. It's been five minutes since we scared off the guards and he's still following me!

"I'll tell you why," Olaf takes a deep breath and begins singing about him being alone.

"Stop singing! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!" I groan.

"Wow. Only a true friend would be that cruelly honest," Olaf looks at me respectfully.

"Seriously, I'm a Snowflake. I can freeze everyone to death. Doesn't that scare you?" I ask.

"Nope," Olaf replies.

I sigh.

Looks like I'm stuck with someone.

* * *

**Question: Who is your favorite character in ROTG?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So many reviews already! I should probably clear things up before you read on!**

**When you're Snowflake Kissed, it just means you have ice powers. Nobody kissed you. **

**Jack looks like his guardian self in this story, also. **

**YOU MAY PROCEED!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I'm getting ready for dinner, but I'm still alone, thank God.

I told Olaf to wait outside, because he was annoying the crap out of me!

As I'm about to take a sip of my hot chocolate, I hear a noise.

"I thought I told you to stay outside!" I call to Olaf.

"I am outside!" He says from the window.

I turn to see where the noise was coming from, and see 3 blind mice on my table, saying useless stuff.

"What the-" I pick them all up by their tails. "What are you doing in my house?!" I suddenly hear more noise and turn around, seeing 7 dwarves rest woman on my table.

"No, no, no. No dead broad on my table!" I drop the mice on the ground, and they try to help each other up, failing miserably.

"Where else do we put her? The bed's taken!" One dwarf says.

"What?" I walk in my bedroom and see a wolf in a pink nightgown laying in my bed.

"What's up?" Asks the wolf. I grab him by the collar, leading him out the house.

"I'm a Snowflake. I put up danger signs all around the fjord but NOOOO! I still can't have privacy!" I grumble, and as I open the door, I see all sorts of fairytale creatures in the fjord.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" I shout, gripping my staff. Nobody seems to listen. I look at Olaf angrily.

"Don't look at me. I didn't invite them!" Olaf says.

"None of us were invited!" Says a wooden puppet with a long nose. I remember him! His name is... Pinocchio!

"What?" I ask.

"We were forced to come here," Pinocchio shrugs.

"By who?!" Who forced them to come to _my_ fjord?!

"Lord Weasltown. He huffed and puffed and... Signed an eviction notice," one little pig says. Geez, great.

"Alright, who knows where this Weasltown guy is?" I huff. Everyone looks at one another, but cannot answer.

"I know where he is," Olaf breaks the silence.

"Does anyone else know where he is?" I ask. I am NOT going with a talking snowman who can't shut up!

"Oh! Me!" Olaf jumps up and down.

"Anyone?" I look around, ignoring Olaf.

"Meeeeee!" Olaf says.

I sigh. "Fine. Attention, all fairy things. Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see the weasel guy right now and get you all of my land and back to where you came from!" Everyone was silent, then applauds.

"Come on, Olaf," I hover above the ground, and Olaf and I set off into the night.

* * *

**Question: Who's your favorite Frozen character?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in sooooo long! I was wrapping up SnowflakeMoon College AU!**

* * *

**In A Kitchen**

A masked man is torturing the Gingerbread Man by continuously dunking him in a glass of milk. The Duke of Weaslton walks in.

"That's enough. He's ready to talk," Duke says.

The Gingerbread Man is taken out and slammed into a table. The Duke laughs evilly, stepping up to the table, only to see that the table is taller then him. He coughs, and the table is lowered.

The Duke picks up the Gingerbread man by his legs, "run run as fast as you can. I'm the little Gingerbread Man." He taunts.

"You're a monster!" The Gingerbread Man dares himself to say.

"I'm not the monster, you are! You and those fairy tale creatures trash, poisoning my world. Now tell me! Where are the others?" The Duke asks, sort of in a threatening manner.

"Eat me!" The Gingerbread Man spits milk into the Duke's eyes.

"I've tried to be fair to you and those fairy tale creatures. Tell me where they are or I'll," the Duke makes it seem as if he will pull out the Gingerbread Man's buttons.

"No, no! Not the gumdrop buttons!" The Gingerbread Man wails.

"Alright, tell me. Where are they?" The Duke asks again.

"Okay, I'll tell you," the gingerbread man sighs. "Do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?" The Duke repeats.

"The muffin man," Gingerbread Man says solemnly.

"Yes I know the muffin man, who lives on Drury Lane?" The Duke prompts.

"Well, she's married to the muffin man," the Gingerbread Man sighs.

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!" The Gingerbread Man says impatiently.

The door opens and the Head Guard walks in.

"My Duke! We found it!" He says.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in!" The Duke says excitedly.

The guards walk in, carrying the Magic Mirror.

"Ohhh," the Gingerbread Man breathes out in awe.

"The Magic Mirror," the Duke says.

"Don't tell him anything!" The Gingerbread Man says, and the Duke puts him in a trash can with a lid. "Nooooo!"

"Mirror mirror on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?" The Duke steps in front of the mirror.

"Well, technically you're not a king," the mirror sasses.

The Duke picks up a hand mirror and smashes it. "You were saying?"

"You're not a king yet!" The mirror says quickly. "All you have to do is marry a princess."

"Go on," says the Duke.

"So, just sit back and relax, my lord, because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes. And here they are! Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shut-in from a kingdom far, far away. She likes sushi and hot tubbing anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome Cinderella!"

Shown is a girl who looks tired out, wisps of her blonde hair out of her bun, scrubbing the floors.

"Bachelorette number two is a cape-wearing girl from the land of fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy. Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is! Come on! Give it up for Snow White!"

Shown is a fair maiden in a glass box, her eyes closed, and her rosy cheeks were noticeable on her pale complexion.

"And last, but certainly not last, bachelorette number three is a feisty brunette from a dragon-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes pina colads and getting caught in the rain. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Elsa!"

Shown is a princess who is looking out of her tower. She has her light brown hair in a side braid, her brown, chocolate eyes showing longing to get out and be free. She has a dark green dress with gold patterns.

"So which bachelorette is it?" The Magic Mirror asks.

All the guards are shouting random numbers, and one shouts 'three!' the loudest

"Alright, three," the Duke chooses.

"My Duke, you have chosen Princess Elsa!" The Magic Mirror shows the picture of Elsa.

"Princess Elsa. She's perfect. All I have to do is find someone who can go..." The Duke trails off, thinking.

"Yes, but after sunset-" The Duke cuts off the Magic Mirror.

"Silence! I will make this Princess Elsa my Queen, and Weaslton will finally have the perfect king! Captain, assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament." The Duke smiles evilly.

* * *

**NOTE: After this chapter, this story is on Hiatus. I need to focus on Guardian Of Courage because I've already put it on Hiatus before. Do you all think I should delete it? I'm considering it...**

**Question: Who's your favorite Shrek character?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, never mind! This story won't be on Hiatus, but it might not be updated frequently. **

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Olaf and I were walking through the parking lot, and I asked someone dressed in a costume to look like Duke Weaslton to help me, but he was afraid I would freeze him so he... Sort of ran away.

"It's quiet... To quiet. Where is everyone?" I ask, looking around.

"I don't know. Hey, wait! Do you hear that?!" Asks Olaf.

I suddenly hear the sound too. Trumpets! From the arena! We head over there.

As Olaf and I are walking through the tunnel, I hear the Duke talking. Finally, we reach the arena.

"That champion shall have the honor- no, no- the _privilege_, to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Elsa from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place, and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it'a a sacrifice I'm willing to make," says the Duke. There were cheers among the crowd, but I just stood there, leaning against my staff casually, unamused.

All of a sudden, the Duke notices me.

"What is _that_?" He asks, utterly disgusted.

I look at Olaf, then back at the Duke.

"Hey, that's not nice. He's just an annoying thing," I say.

"Indeed. Knights, new plan! The one who kills the Snowflake will be named champion! Have it him!" The Duke declares.

There was so much fighting that I won't bother going into detail. Let's just say I froze some butt.

All of a sudden, all the guards point all there weapons at me.

"Shall I give the order, sir?" The head guard asks.

"No, I have a better idea. People of Weaslton, I give you our champion!" Announces the Duke, causing cheers.

"Congratulations, Snowflake. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest," the Duke says.

"Quest?! I'm already on a quest! To get my fjord back!" I say.

"Your fjord?" The Duke asks in confusion.

"Yeah, my fjord! Where you dumped all those fairytale creatures!" I say angrily.

"Alright, Snowflake. Let's make a deal. You do the quest, and I'll give you back your fjord," the Duke bargains.

"Including the icy cold river?" I ask.

"Including the icy cold river," the Duke agrees.

"Alright, what's the quest?" I ask.

* * *

**Soooooo yeah. Not that much, but there wasn't even supposed to be a chapter because this story was supposed to be on Hiatus!**

**Question: Would you rather date Hiccup or would you rather date Jack?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, guys, no! I didn't ask if I should delete THIS story, I mean Guardian Of Courage!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

After chatting with Olaf, (a rather annoying conversation, actually,) we reach a keep that's supposed to house Princess Elsa. We walk up what appears to be a volcano.

We look and see a long but narrow bridge that was above boiling magma.

"Sure, it's big enough, but look at the location," I crack.

"Hey, Jack? You know how onions have layers?" Asks Olaf.

"Yep," I say, still inspecting the bridge.

"Well, snowmen don't have layers. Plus, when you cut us, you don't cry. We wear fear right out there on our sleeves," Olaf confesses.

"You don't have sleeves," I point out.

"You know what I mean!" Olaf says impatiently.

"You can't tell me you're afraid of heights!" I say, and set my staff down in front of the bridge. I'm not bringing it in a place where it can be destroyed by magma!

"Nah, I'm just nervous about being on a rickety bridge over lava!" Olaf says sarcastically.

"Come on, Olaf. I'm right beside you. Y'know, for emotional support. We can get through this together, baby step at a time." I say.

"Really?" Olaf asks, stepping on the bridge.

"Really, really," I reply, walking behind him.

"Okay, that makes me feel so much better. A warm hug would be better, but this is fine," Olaf says, and he keeps walking.

"Just keep moving. Don't look down," I encourage.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," Olaf chants to himself. All of a sudden, he steps on a rotten board. The board breaks and falls through the bridge into the lava, and Olaf looked down.

"Oh, god! I can't do this! Let me off, Jack! Please!" Olaf begs.

"You're already halfway!" I protest.

"And I know the other half is safe!" Olaf argues.

"Okay, fine. I don't have time for this. You go back," I sigh.

"Jack, no! Wait!" Olaf says.

"I just-" I suddenly get an idea. "Let's have a dance, shall we?" I smirk.

I begin jumping on the bridge, up and down.

"Don't do that!" Olaf says, fearfully. He begins moving back away from me, scared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do what? This?" I jump again.

"Yes, that!" Olaf says, moving back again.

"Yes? Yes, okay. I'll do it," I jump again, causing Olaf to back up more.

"You said it! I'm doing it!" I say, and Olaf backs up even more.

"I'm gonna die... Oh, I'm gonna die!" Olaf closes his eyes, stepping on the solid ground.

"Good job, Olaf," I pat the snowman on the head and he opens his eye.

"Cool, where is this fire-breathing pain-in-the-neck anyway?" Asks Olaf, following me.

"Right in the castle, waiting for us to rescue her," I chuckle.

* * *

**I know, I know. Short chapter. Don't kill me! But I have other stories to update and I'm having friend troubles. I have a boyfriend now, name Jack. My friend Brandon is mad at me _again_ for not telling him that Jack asked me to be his girlfriend. I don't know what to do, Brandon is my best friend but Jack is so sweet! He knows I ship Jelsa so he calls me Elsa (get it? His name is Jack). **

**Question: What would you do if you had to walk on the bridge?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's an update for you all! Thank you so much for taking time to review when I barely even update. We hit 100!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

After Olaf and I enter the castle, he asks me, "are you afraid?"

"No," I reply.

"But-" I cut Olaf off.

"Shh," I shush.

"Oh, good," he says, ignoring me.

He sees skeleton bones and gasps, "because there isn't anything wrong with being afraid. Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar _dangerous_ situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire, and eats knights, and breathes fire. It doesn't mean you're a coward if you're scared. _I'm_ not a coward. I know that." Olaf says.

"Olaf, do me two things. Shut... Up. And go over there and see if you can find some stairs," I say.

"Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess?" Olaf asks.

"The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower," I reply as I put on a helmet.

"What makes you think she'll be there?" Olaf asks.

"I read it in a book once!" I reply, walking off.

"Cool. You handle the dragon, I'll handle the stairs. I'll whip their butts up, too! They won't know which way they're going!" Olaf confidently says as he walks off.

Time to find a dragon.

* * *

**Olaf's P.O.V (Yes, Olaf!)**

'"I'm going to take drastic steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master," I point to myself, walking in an empty room, talking to no one but me.

"I've mastered the stairs! I wish I had a step over there. I'd step all over it!" I say.

Those stairs won't know who they're messing with! Just laying there, calmly, and BOOM! The next thing they know, I'll be walking all over them, up in their cement business.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V (Sorry if I keep confusing you!)**

Elsewhere, I spot a light in the tallest tower.

"Well, at least we know where the princess is, but where's the-" All of a sudden I get cut off by Olaf.

"DRAGGGGONNNN!" He shouts, running, his flurry following him so he won't melt.

Olaf gasps and takes off running after he stopped to breathe as the dragon roars again. I manage to pull him away as the dragon breaths fire again.

"Olaf, look out!" I manage to get a hold of the dragon's tail, "got ya!"

The dragon looks irritated, and hurls me into the roof of the highest room in the tallest tower.

* * *

**Olaf's P.O.V**

Oh man. What do you do when the person who's been protecting you gets thrown into a roof?

"No, no! Oh no!" I say as I see Jack crash through the roof.

"Oh, what large teeth you have," I nervously say as I turn to the dragon, and he growls.

"I mean, white, _sparkling_ teeth," I say. I need to get on his good side!

"I know you must get this all the time from your food, but you must bleach! 'Cause that is one dazzling smile you've got there. Do I detect a hint of minty freshness? And do you know what else? You're-" All of a sudden, the dragon leans closer into the light.

The dragon was all black like the night, with green eyeshadow, long eyelashes, and red lipstick.

"You're a _girl_ dragon," I say in disbelief.

"I mean, of course you're a girl dragon. You're just reeking of feminine beauty," I say. The dragon begins fluttering her eyes at me.

"What's the matter with you? Do you have something in your eye?" I ask. I suddenly realize why she was fluttering her eyes at me.

"Ohh. Oh, uh. I would really love to stay, but you know, I'm... Uh..." The dragon blows a smoke ring in the shape of a heart at my face.

"I'm an asthmatic," I cough, "and I don't know if this is going to work out if you keep blowing smoke rings at me like that! Jack!"

"JACK! NO, NO! JACK!" I call for him as the dragon carries me away.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I look up and see a knight in my room, on the ground. He's my true love!

I quickly lay down as if I'm sleeping, then quickly sit up to smooth my dress, then lay back down. I grab a bouquet of daisies from my side table and hold them to my chest. Then I close my eyes.

As the knight is leaning closer, I pucker my lips to look more inviting to kiss.

"Wake up!" The knight begins shaking me.

"Oh!" I say. He is strong... And so much for that kiss.

"Are you princess Elsa?" He asks. What other princess is locked up in a tower?! Wait, there is my cousin Rapunzel...

"I am, awaiting a knight so bold to rescue me!" I say, recalling the memory of old fairy tale books.

"Oh, that's nice. Now let's go!" He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed, but gently.

"But wait, sir knight! This be-ith our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful, romantic, meeting?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry lady. There's no time," he replies in his smooth voice. He then leads me towards the door.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?! You should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed," I say, sticking to the fairy tale stories I've read.

"You've had lots of time to plan this, haven't you?" The knight asks, turning to me.

"Mmm-hmm," I smile.

He then breaks the weak, rusty, lock on my door and leads me towards the hallway.

"But we have to savor this moment!" I protest. "You should recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? Limerick? Something!"

"I don't think so," the knight replies.

"Can I at least know the name of my champion?" I ask, frustrated.

"Uh, Jack," the knight replies, looking around.

"Sir Jack," I clear my throat.

"I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude," I gracefully give him a handkerchief. Even if he isn't sticking to the fairy tales, I still am!

"Thanks," Jack takes it and wipes his sweaty, concealed, face. He then holds the handkerchief back to me. Disgusted, I take it.

All of a sudden, we hear the dragon roar.

"You didn't slay the dragon?!" I shriek.

Now what?!

* * *

**There you all go! **

**NOTE: THE DRAGON IS THE GIRL VERSION OF TOOTHLESS**

**Question: Would you right now rather be Olaf, Jack, or Elsa? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo horrible for not updating! **

**NOTE: THIS IS ON MY PHONE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND DIGNITY FOR MISTAKES ARE SENT YOUR WAY**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I sort of feel like my sister Anna; wanting my true love to come. Well, I think that's like her.

I haven't since her since I accidentally hit her in the head with ice-and that was when she was five. Ever since then I've been locked up in here.

"It's on my to-do list. Now come on!" Jack grabs my hand and we run down the hall.

"But this isn't right! You were meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what all the other knights did!" I protest as I run with him.

"Yeah, right before they burst into flame!" Jack scoffs.

"That's not the point," I roll my eyes. All of a sudden he stops abruptly and I run into him. "Oh!"

Jack ignores me and goes to the wooden door off to the side.

"Wait! Where are you going?! The exit's over there!" I point in a different direction.

"Well I have to save my ass," Jack says in an obvious tone of voice.

"What kind of knight are you?!" I ask in disbelief.

"One of a kind!" He replies, then opens the door to the throne room.

I think I got the wrong knight.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Slow down, slow down, honey, please," I hear Olaf say to the dragon.

"I believe it's healthy to get to know someone over a long period of time. Just call me old-fashioned," Olaf nervously laughs.

I then sneak into the room, "I don't want to rush into a physical relationship. I'm not emotionally ready of, uh, this- magnitude really is the word I'm looking for, Magnitude." Olaf murmurs to himself.

I can't see what was going on, but I can hear everything.

"Hey, that is unwanted physical contact. Hey, what are you doing? Okay, okay. Let's slow this down a bit. We should really get to know each other first as friends or pen pals! I'm on the road a lot, but I love receiving cards!" Olaf then keeps babbling to the dragon, obviously stalling until I come.

I silently walk over to where the chandelier is, hoping the dragon won't hear me.

I grab a chain connected to the chandelier and swing it at the dragon. I miss.

I grab the chain once more, swinging it at the dragon again. I look up and see that the chandelier is right above the dragon's head.

I climb up the chain and keep pulling. I then lower myself, accidentally pushing Olaf out of the dragon's grasp. Apparently the dragon was about to kiss Olaf, but she kisses my rear instead.

Seeing what it kissed, it lets out a roar. I quickly let go of the chain, and the chandelier falls on the dragon's head. It's larger then the dragon's head, however, so instead it goes on the dragon like a leash.

"Come on!" I jump down, and run, Olaf following me. I run past Elsa and pick her up, running, Olaf following.

"Hi princess! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf greets.

"It talks!" Elsa exclaims, bewildered.

"Yeah, try to get him to shut up, that's the trick!" I tell her.

I see a descending slide, and quickly put Elsa on my lap, then sit on it, both of my legs on either side. Olaf jumps on behind me, sliding on his stomach. I see a crack, and then I get hit where the sun doesn't shine.

"That's gotta hurt," I hear Elsa say.

"Hurts like hell," I say, my voice weak. I then jump off, picking her up again, and Olaf follows.

I see the exit and set Elsa down.

"Okay you two. Head for the exit!" I say. "I'll take care of the dragon." They take off running.

I see a nearby sword, then chains overlapping. I stab the sword into the chains, and begin running.

I see Elsa and Olaf at the exit, and we both run towards the bridge. I'm in the front, Elsa is behind me, and Olaf is all the way in the back as we run across the bridge, the dragon following.

All of a sudden, the bridge gives, and the end towards the dragon crumbles. We hold onto the boards as the bridge is hung like a ladder.

"Olaf and I are slipping!" Elsa shrieks. She then screams as the dragon flies towards us. All of a sudden, it seems as if the dragon is held back, and I know that the sword and chains are the cause of it.

"WE'RE SLIPPING!" Olaf calls. I then reach for my staff that I left right in front of the bridge. I hook it across Elsa's waist, and pull her and Olaf up.

Finally, we're out of the castle.

* * *

**Yeah, again, sorry for mistakes. I'm trying out the iPhone 6 and it's pretty good. **

**Question: Do you think you would've made it out of the castle safely if you were either Jack, Olaf, or Elsa?**


End file.
